Mourning Celebration
by Saria-Alkiniria
Summary: L'Etoile Noire vient d'être détruite. Le bonheur apporté par cette victoire inespérée se propage dans chaque parcelle du Grand Temple de Yavin IV. Malgré ces réjouissances, certains ne vivent pas aussi bien la disparition de leurs compagnons tombés...


**Mourning Celebration**

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, une douce euphorie semblait s'être emparée de chaque pierre et de chaque parcelle du Temple dans lequel ils se trouvaient. A la crainte et à l'angoisse s'était supplantée une joie et un soulagement inespérés, une allégresse inextinguible. La Grande Salle, si silencieuse, si oppressante quelques heures auparavant s'était transformée en symbole d'une victoire qu'ils n'osaient plus espérer. Une représentation d'un bonheur qui semblait contaminer chaque être et chaque molécule présente dans l'atmosphère. Même les silhouettes bleutées des héros tombés semblaient partager ces festivités. Oui, cette fois, tout était bien.

Derek Klivian, lui, ne partageait pas cette vision.  
Appuyé sur une des colonnes glacées de la Grande Salle, le jeune Rallitiirien observait les sourires des soldats rebelles qui semblaient recouvrir tout le complexe. A quelques mètres de là, la Princesse originaire d'Alderaan étreignait une nouvelle fois un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, ignorant volontairement les convenances dues à son rang. Un rang qui n'avait plus qu'une valeur virtuelle désormais.  
Le jeune homme serraient les mains qu'on lui tendait et semblaient plus gêné qu'autre chose face à ces démonstrations de reconnaissance. Il était devenu le symbole d'une victoire nécessaire, d'une bataille qu'il fallait gagner, quelque soit le prix à payer. C'était ce garçon qui avait envoyé les torpilles à protons dans le conduit d'aération de l'Etoile Noire, c'était ce garçon qui avait provoqué sa destruction.  
C'était ce garçon que Biggs appréciait comme homme, pilote. Et ami.  
Hobbie détourna les yeux, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner de cette agitation. De tout ce bonheur à la saveur si amère.  
Le claquement des béquilles et des bottes mêlées résonnèrent doucement sur le sol, largement atténué par la clameur ambiante. Silencieux, invisible, il fit quelques pas, s'engouffra dans le couloir de droite avant de s'adosser à l'épais blindage naturel, ses mains serrées sur les poignées de ses alliées artificielles. Il aurait pu s'en passer, en réalité, sa jambe ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'auparavant mais, sans qu'il ne sache dire pourquoi, il était venu à trouver leur présence rassurante. Plus encore, elles représentaient ce dont pourquoi Biggs s'était battu quelques jours avant la bataille de Yavin. Il avait risqué sa vie pour lui, avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'une volonté sans faille. Pour lui.  
Ses doigts se replièrent sur la forme cylindrique, la raideur inhabituelle de sa main et la légère douleur de ses phalanges lui indiquant qu'il l'avait serrée bien trop fortement.  
Biggs lui avait sauvé la vie et il ne pourrait jamais l'en remercier. Plus maintenant.  
Relevant la tête, Hobbie arrêta son regard sur les formes bleutées qui semblait flotter à quelques mètres de là, souriantes, rassurantes et pourtant si douloureuses. Le jeune homme avait conscience que, pour les générations futures, les pilotes qui étaient morts à Yavin deviendraient des figures légendaires et éternelles. Un symbole de la Rébellion. Pour Hobbie, en revanche, ils étaient et resteraient des amis perdus et regrettés. Pour lui et pour au moins deux autres personnes.  
Détournant les yeux des silhouettes holographiques, le jeune pilote de Ralltiir se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, aux chambrées et aux réserves présentes au rez-de-chaussée.  
Malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur, Hobbie faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se morfondre, il savait que Biggs n'aurait pas apprécié. La théorie était toutefois bien plus difficile à mettre en pratique que ce qu'il n'avait pensé de prime abord, en particulier en des heures comme celles-ci. Evidemment, il avait déjà vu des connaissances mourir sous ses yeux, des cargos entiers être exterminés par les forces impériales, des innocents être massacrés. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal cette fois-ci? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à chasser cette amertume qui l'empêchait de prendre part à l'euphorie générale ?  
Inconsciemment, il s'arrêta devant une petite pièce creusée à même la roche, une pièce qui s'était, au fil des semaines, apparentées à un QG, à un refuge, pour les cinq pilotes qu'ils étaient.  
Un refuge auparavant enflammé, empreint de détermination, de volonté et d'excitation ; une atmosphère qui s'était désormais ténue, la chaleur des réunions laissant place à la froideur de la solitude. Levant la main en direction du système d'ouverture de la petite chambre, il s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde avant de frôler le dispositif, laissant la porte coulisser dans un sifflement caractéristique. Lorsqu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, il distingua les trois lits de camps encore défaits et quelques affaires éparpillées sur le sol, témoin de l'empressement des pilotes en partance pour ce qui était apparu comme une mission-suicide.  
- Tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ? demanda une voix derrière lui.  
- Non. Toi non plus, fit-il remarquer au jeune homme aux cheveux bruns assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur.  
Abandonnant ses béquilles, il se laissa glisser à côté de Wedge, avisant la parcelle de mur sur lequel ils étaient adossés. Une phrase unique, gravée à même la pierre signée du nom des trois personnes qui avaient logés ici et dont il ne restait plus qu'un seul représentant.  
Une boule se formait dans son estomac à mesure qu'il relisait le credo de Biggs, Jek et Wedge. Ce-dernier, bien qu'approximativement du même âge qu'Hobbie, faisait partie de la Rébellion depuis plus longtemps que lui, tout comme Wes Janson, et connaissait la majorité des pilotes présents à la bataille de Yavin.  
Il les avait vus mourir.  
- Je ne t'ai pas vu après la remise des médailles.  
Hobbie essayait tant bien que mal de garder un ton détaché malgré le malaise palpable qui régnait dans la pièce. Wedge, quant à lui, semblait hésiter, le regard rivé sur un point invisible situé devant lui.  
- Juste fatigué, c'est tout.  
Klivian tourna la tête vers lui, l'air suspicieux. Il n'y avait pas que ça, évidemment. Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en lui depuis qu'il était revenu, quelque chose dans son regard semblait refléter un spectre, un souvenir d'un passé proche.  
- Je crois qu'ils auraient été heureux, affirma Hobbie en indiquant la petite phrase située derrière lui. Biggs serait certainement en train de me donner tous les détails de la mission et comment il aurait détruit une volée de TIE avec Luke tout en sous-entendant que nous n'aurions pas pu le faire. En fait, il aurait détesté qu'ont ne prennent pas part à la fête. Et Jek aussi.  
Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du Corellien alors qu'il relevait la tête.  
- C'est vrai… Ils voulaient qu'on compare nos résultats lorsqu'on serait revenu mais…  
Il secoua la tête.  
- As-tu… As-tu parlé à Wes ces derniers temps ?  
Hobbie soupira. Oui, il avait essayé plusieurs fois mais sans grand succès. La mort de Jek l'avait durement touché, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Les médics doutaient qu'il soit capable de revoler, pas tout de suite en tout cas. A la souffrance physique résultant d'un des virus pullulant sur la planète-jungle, s'était ajoutée la souffrance mentale et émotionnelle. Un mélange peu recommandable.  
- Oui. Il lui faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais je sais qu'il finira par s'en remettre un jour.  
Après tout, pensa Klivian, s'il y avait bien un homme capable de se sortir des situations les plus désespérées de la manière la plus surprenante qui soit, c'était bien Wes Janson.  
Un long silence se fit avant que Wedge ne se décide à reprendre la parole.  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
Hobbie acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne voyant guère où son ami voulait en venir et notant au passage que Wedge s'obstinait à regarder dans une toute autre direction que la sienne.  
- Est-ce que vous m'en voulez, Wes et toi ?  
Hobbie déglutit difficilement, une nouvelle boule menaçant de lui enserrer la gorge. Il se doutait du tour qu'allait prendre la conversation, il le savait depuis le début d'ailleurs.  
- T'en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- D'avoir survécu, répondit-il sans croiser le regard du Ralltiirien. D'être en vie alors que les autres ne le sont plus.  
Hobbie, en revanche, s'était complètement tourné dans sa direction désormais, partagé entre la tristesse, la compassion et la colère. Wedge se sentait coupable, Hobbie le savait avant même de lui avoir parlé mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche, voir ce jeune homme d'ordinaire si calme, si maître de lui fléchir et douter, lui faisait l'effet d'un détonateur thermique.  
- Non. Et ça ne devrait même pas t'avoir traversé l'esprit.  
Il marqua une pause.  
- Biggs, en revanche, t'en voudrais s'il t'entendait dire une chose pareille. Et Jek… Ce serait pire encore. Trop de personnes ont disparues pour ne pas se solidariser pas avec celles qui sont encore là. Skywalker, Farlander, toi… Vous êtes en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
- Je ne devrais pas l'être. Qui voudrait d'un lâche dans son escadron? (Il baissa les yeux.) Luke m'a demandé de sortir de la tranchée parce que j'avais été blessé. J'ai laissé Biggs à découvert et il s'est fait descendre par le TIE qui me talonnait. Si j'étais resté…  
- Non, le coupa Hobbie, Wedge tu sais que ce que tu dis n'est pas logique, n'est-ce pas ? Un chasseur ayant subi une avarie ne devient plus qu'un danger pour ceux qui se trouvent autour. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
Wedge hocha la tête.  
- Intellectuellement, je le sais. Emotionnellement…  
- La culpabilité du survivant, lâcha Klivian de la même manière que s'il eût prononcé un diagnostic. C'est une mauvaise chose, Wedge, que de vouloir porter tout le poids des disparus sur ses épaules.  
Cependant, il avait beau tenter de lui prodiguer des conseils, il n'en restait pas moins que lui-même éprouvait ce sentiment. A une toute autre échelle évidemment mais il s'était souvent surpris à se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il était monté là-haut, avec eux. Wes devait certainement se poser la même question. Leurs noms se seraient-ils ajoutés à la liste des disparus ? Leurs présences aurait-elles permis à Biggs et Jek de survivre ?  
- Ca te détruirait. Ne te sens pas coupable d'une faute que tu n'as pas commise et ne t'isoles pas non plus. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de ressasser une culpabilité qui n'a pas lieu d'être.  
Hobbie soupira.  
La douloureuse ironie démontrant avec insolence avec quelle facilité, quelle rapidité, une vie pouvait être ôtée semblait s'abattre dans son esprit tel un couperet. La brutalité d'une disparition, l'inévitabilité d'un sacrifice, tout semblait simple, limpide et pourtant… Pourtant l'impact d'une vie sur les autres, elle, ne s'effaçait pas si aisément.  
Une image lui revint soudainement en mémoire, une pensée, un sentiment qui l'avait assailli dès que l'antidote qui lui avait été prodigué avait fait son effet, à la seconde où il s'était réveillé. Une seule question lui était alors apparue, une seule vérité en avait découlée. Celle qui lui murmurait que Biggs ne reviendrait plus, que ses yeux s'étaient désormais fermés à jamais alors que les siens s'étaient, contre toute probabilité, réouverts pour lui permettre d'avancer, de continuer. Sans lui.  
Oui, il savait pertinemment ce que Wedge ressentait.  
Un sentiment inévitable et détestable. Quelque chose que l'on ne devrait jamais avoir à ressentir, un vide, un néant, une blessure qui ne pouvait être complètement cicatrisée. Un murmure intérieur qu'il fallait ignorer, que l'on devait refouler si l'on voulait avoir une chance de se préserver.  
A côté de lui, Wedge acquiesçait doucement, l'air cependant peu convaincu.  
Ils auraient besoin de temps, songea Hobbie. _Nous aurons tous besoin de temps.  
_En avaient-ils cependant ? Il en doutait. Leur victoire, aussi symbolique soit-elle, les morts, aussi nombreux soient-ils, ne représentaient peut-être qu'une infime partie de la guerre elle-même.  
Tous deux savaient qu'ils seraient susceptibles de rejoindre Biggs, Jek et les autres bien assez tôt. Que les prochains aspirants y passeraient peut-être également.  
Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler pour s'en rendre compte. Peut-être était-ce cette inexorabilité qui augmentait la douleur déjà présente. La conscience que leurs camarades ou eux-mêmes ne pouvaient y échapper.  
- Ils ont donné leur vie pour que l'on puisse continuer, c'est de ça qu'ils auraient voulu qu'on se souvienne. (Hobbie secoua la tête). Même si la suite sera sans doute plus difficile encore.  
- Raison de plus pour se battre, hein ?  
Ce n'était pas une question.  
Wedge s'était tourné vers lui, le regard un peu plus confiant qu'auparavant même s'il subsistait une ombre qui n'était pas censée se trouver dans les yeux d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Mais elle avait été là bien avant la destruction de l'Etoile Noire, bien que moins prononcée. De manière générale, tous ceux qui étaient entrés dans la Rébellion avaient vu ou été victimes des exactions de l'Empire, de la brutalité de la mort. Même s'ils n'en parlaient pas.  
- Oui. Oui, en effet.  
Des voix lointaines s'élevèrent doucement à travers l'épais mur de pierre, mélange de rire et d'exclamations entremêlées. Des bruits de pas se mêlèrent à cette soudaine activité, témoin des allés et venues des soldats qui se rendaient à la Grand Salle.  
La porte coulissa une nouvelle fois, laissant entrevoir une silhouette fine, des cheveux blonds comme les sables ainsi qu'un visage respirant la jeunesse et l'innocence. Embrassant la petite pièce du regard, son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il tourna enfin la tête dans la direction des deux pilotes.  
- Je vous cherchais. Leia m'a conseillé de venir ici…  
Hobbie et Wedge échangèrent un regard entendu, un léger sourire naissant sur le visage de ce dernier alors qu'ils se levaient.  
- On allait vous rejoindre, dit-il avec un air assuré qui contrastait avec celui qu'il avait arboré quelques minutes auparavant.  
Hobbie hocha la tête et empoigna ses béquilles. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas Antilles aussi bien que Biggs, le fait que celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de dissimuler ses sentiments et de ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il pensait réellement ne lui avait pas échappé. Peut-être désirait-il ne pas ennuyer Luke, peut-être préférait-il garder, comme toujours, ses pensées et ses blessures pour lui.  
Hobbie n'était pas si différent.

Les ténèbres s'emparèrent une nouvelle fois de la petite chambre quand les trois hommes s'en éloignèrent, laissant le sas se refermer sur ce qui représentait le souffle vivant, la flamme éternelle, qui avait animé et qui animait encore la Rébellion. Hobbie jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois. Oui, Biggs, Jek et les autres n'étaient plus, avaient disparus physiquement et ne reviendraient pas mais leur esprit, leur volonté, leur foi et leurs espoirs, eux, demeuraient encore vivaces, feu dévorant au sein d'un amas de pierres glacées.  
Maintenant, ils faisaient partie de l'Histoire.  
_De nous deux, j'ai toujours pensé que je partirais le premier. Tu dois certainement trouver ça amusant, hein Darklighter ?  
_Tendant les bras, il posa doucement ses alliées improvisées contre le mur avec un léger sourire. Il n'en n'aurait plus besoin désormais, il pouvait continuer sans elles, ils devaient continuer sans eux.  
La mémoire des compagnons perdus ne pouvaient être honoré qu'en perpétuant leur effort. En donnant un sens à leur sacrifice.  
Se détournant enfin, il rattrapa les deux autres et échangea un regard avec Wedge quand ils atteignirent la Grande Salle d'où s'échappait encore une clameur enivrante.  
Après tout, la victoire n'était pas le résultat d'un effort individuel mais bien celui d'une volonté collective, une volonté qui devait trouver sa force dans la foi que chacun plaçait en leurs chances et dans la confiance qu'ils accordaient aux autres vivants.  
Ils étaient les acteurs passés, présents et futurs d'une rébellion grandissante et affirmée. Ils étaient la raison du sacrifice de leurs camarades.  
Ils étaient le nouvel espoir.


End file.
